Pacific Rim: The Second War
by Brandenes
Summary: Just days after the Breach was sealed, an expedition awoken massive creatures that caused a chain reaction which woke more creatures from a thousand year hibernation, and these creatures do not like the new natives of the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

2.4 million years ago

Antarctica

A large three headed dragon fell to the ground after being hit by a large, blue beam of a radioactive fire. The fire came from a creature that was tall and had a dinosaur like body shape. The creature also had dorsal plates going down from it's neck all the way to the tip of it' tail.

These two creatures have been in battle for months, always fighting and chasing each other. Before this, however, the large creature with the dorsal plates had been like a guardian to the land forever. It always made sure any other creature that would try and change the natural order of the planet would know it's dominance over all of the large creatures.

But all that changed when a massive object came falling from the stars in a ball of fire. It crashed into an open area and created a natural looking hole in the ground. From the crash site, a large, golden, three headed dragon emerged from the flames of the impact and revealed it's massive size. The dragon had two tails, long necks, and massive wings.

The creature began to destroy the surrounding area with it's wings, tails, heads, and a beam of lightning that disintegrated any living creature touched by it. It was acting reckless and destructive. Once the creature with the dorsal plates was able to track it down. But the creature had left most of the land it traveled across void of almost all life. The dragon had destroyed a large patch of what would be Texas. The creature with the dorsal plates began to fight the dragon.

The dragon and the other creature fought for days at a time. Then the dragon would fly off after inflicting damage to either the land, the other creature, or both. The other creature would follow the dragon everywhere and fight the dragon head on. This went on for decades. But one day, a large cold front that would be known as the Ice Age came and caused both creatures to lose each other in battles many times. It didn't help that the dragon was always surrounded by a terrible lightning storm.

Then one day, the creature cornered the dragon in Antarctica and began to fight. This leads us up to now.

The dragon was slightly disoriented from the bash to the head from the impact, but once it got back to it's feet, it was ready to fight. The creature was near the ocean waiting for the dragon to charge at it. The dragon looked in all directions around the creature, looking for a way to defeat it. Then the dragon fired it's lightning beams at the the creatures head and upper torso. The creature tried to get out of the way, but was hit in the side of it's left leg by the beams and was knocked off balance and fell over onto the ice.

The dragon flew up in the sky and into the clouds surrounding the area. The creature managed to get up only to be shot in the back by one of the dragon's beams and was knocked around. The creature looked up and around only to find that the dragon was hiding itself within the clouds of the storm.

From all over the clouds, the dragon shot beams at the creature all over. The creature tried to shoot it's blue fire beam at the dragon, but the creature always shot away from the dragon. Finally, after a few more beams, the dragon flew down from the clouds and landed in front of the now exhausted creature. The creature barely had enough energy to stand up, let alone fight the dragon. The dragon bit into the creature's shoulder, neck and dorsal plate.

In a last effort, the creature grabbed the creature's middle neck and used both of their weight and rolled into the freezing ocean. There, the creature and the dragon were slashing at each other with either their claws or teeth. Slowly, they both sank to the bottom of the frigid sea where the creature had the upper hand. The creature, using it's left hand, grabbed onto the middle neck and slammed it into the side of the large wall of ice. The creature used it's right hand and pinned the left right head up against the wall.

The dragon's left head bit into the creature's left shoulder, causing the creature to release the middle head. The middle head bit into the right shoulder, making the creature release the right head. The dragon knocked down the creature on the ocean floor. The dragon then bit deep into the creature's neck. Thinking that it defeated the creature, the dragon began to swim up to the surface. But then the creature grabbed the creature's tails and tried to stop it from leaving. The creature managed to drag the creature down to the ocean floor and then swam to the surface.

Once at the surface, the creature climbed onto the land and backed away from the edge. Then, without a moment of hesitation or thinking, the creature fired it's blue beam at the entire ledge of the shore, causing ice to break and fall into the sea. The creature did this for a few minutes until it was too tired to continue. Then the storm above slowly subsided to just snow. The creature swam down to the ocean floor where the dragon was. Once it arrived, the entire floor was covered in large and small chunks of ice the doubled the creature in size.

The creature began to swim across the sea to warmer water and a food source. But the creature was too tired to continue after a while, and the creature swam to the bottom of what would soon be Tokyo Bay.

There, the creature went into a hibernation like state and tried to absorb any radiation that it could get.

Slowly, throughout the Ice Age, other massive creatures fell dormant in different parts of the world. But their presence throughout the rest of history had a major influence on the other natives, the humans.

Early humans were sometimes able to see the creatures and live. Soon, every creature had a story of some kind. The dragon that fell from the stars had inspired the Hydra from greek mythology. The massive creature that fought the dragon inspired parts for other kind of myths. Many other creatures inspired other myths like the Kraken, Dragons, Phoenix, and the Loch Ness monster.

But soon, the creatures were considered myths. As history passed, human civilization evolved and grew to cities, space, and other planets. But then one day, a different breed of massive creatures rose up from the sea. The humans were afraid of them and ran. Some fought the creatures. Many humans lost their lives in the fight against these massive creatures. It took days to take down one creature. But after one died, eventually, another one would rise from a rift deep in the pacific that was known as the Breach. The humans named these creatures kaiju.

As the years passed by, the kaiju attacked and fought humans. Then one day, humans built massive machines that could rival the strength and size of the kaiju called jaegers. The jaegers were built by a combined international military force called the Pan Pacific Defense Corp. For years, the P.P.D.C. fought kaiju at all fronts. Then one day, the jaeger called Gypsy Danger self destructed inside of the breach and closed it.

As life for the humans sort of turned back to before the kaiju rose from the depths. But little did the humans know that there were others that were both from the earth and the breach that were hidden along the earth, away from all other life. At least, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenger Deep

2025

After the nuclear explosion from Striker Eureka, the shockwave from the explosion mixed with the pure power of the explosion caused great damage to the surrounding rock formations. The blast hit a rock wall and the wall started to crack and crumble. But when the water came back, the cracks grew and then fell apart, and revealed a massive serpent like creature with four legs and lots of horns.

The creature acted distorted at first, like it had just gotten up from a long sleep. The creature, still a little disoriented, swam in random directions always ending in it going in circles. Then the creature stopped when it found something on the ocean floor, nearly incinerated. It was the one half of Raiju. Most of the carcass was deformed from the explosion. The creature sniffed the carcass for a moment. Then it opened it's mouth and bit into the carcass and ripped off a small chunk of flesh. Raiju's blood slightly leaked out and into the ocean.

Suddenly, a loud, but slightly muffled, roar echoed throughout the ocean floor, bouncing of the rocks. The roar got the creature's attention and it went to the source of the roar. By the time it got to the source, there was nothing. The only thing there was a large hole in the ocean floor with a glowing orange like substance that was all over the bottom of the hole.

The creature circled around the hole, making sure it was safe. Then something shot out from the hole and rose to the surface. The creature began to pursue the object and began ascending faster than the object in order to cut it off. The creature was about strike when the surface came and the light slightly blinded the creature and drove it down to slightly deeper depths where the creature's eyes were starting to slowly adjust to the light above. The creature began ascending again once it's eyes adjusted.

It began to head toward the object and another object that had been following the first object. The creature slowly swam up under the first object. Once it got close enough, the creature bit into the object and swam down with it. But once the creature began it's descent, the object it had was only shards of metal and other materials. The creature began ascending again and headed toward the second object.

Once it got close enough, it grabbed the object. But the object, like the first one, broke into shards. The creature began swimming toward a land mass.

The creature began swimming toward Guam.

Guam

2025

Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori were taken to Guam for any kind of physical or mental injuries. Raleigh had a slight concussion from the ascent and also sustained minor slight injuries from the battle. Mako was fine and was waiting at a hospital helipad for a helicopter to come and pick her up and take her back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Once the helicopter landed, Mako got on and was given a headset. The helicopter began to take off and headed towards the ocean. She looked at the ocean and thought about the things that came from the depths.

As she looked at the ocean, she noticed a large silhouette that boobed into view every now and then. She tapped on of of the crew member's shoulder and pointed towards the silhouette and said, "Whats that, out in the ocean?"

The crew member leaned forward and out the window to look. All he saw was the blue ocean and waves along with a fe birds. He leaned back and said, "It was probably just a pod of whales or something. Relax. You've been through a lot."

Mako glanced at the crew member for a few seconds and then returned her gaze to where she saw the silhouette. It was gone. But Mako knew that it was too big to be a pod of whales and was definitely real. Once she couldn't see the spot anymore, she looked around the ocean.

A day later, Mako and Raleigh were both standing in Shatterdome's landing pad. Raleigh still had a slight concussion but was fit enough to return to his duties. Mako had told their superiors about the silhouette she saw and stated her concerns that another kaiju could be loose.

At first, everyone believed Mako. But then Hermann Gottlieb said, "Thats impossible. You both would have most likely seen the kaiju exiting the breach. And even if you didn't we have scanners that watch over the breach twenty four seven. Unless our systems malfunctioned and missed the kaiju, there couldn't be a kaiju."

The majority of the people there agreed with Hermann. But then Newton Geiszler said, "Your right Hermann. But lets all think back to the Hong Kong incident. Leatherback managed to shut down our systems for a long time. This was a weapon of sorts that was built into the kaiju's structure. Considering this, maybe another kaiju did in fact get through the breach undetected. It could have probably hid itself from any kind of surveillance system. Anything that can disprove my theory, Hermann?"

Hermann stood there, thinking. Meanwhile, Mako said, "Newton is right. This kaiju could have hidden itself from our scanners."

One of the people in the meeting said, "If you saw this, thing. What did it look like?"

Mako thought for a moment before saying, "Whatever it was, it was long. Thats all I could tell."

After a few more conversations, it was decided to station a group of submarines around the coast of Guam just in case. Also, they agreed to rebuild a new version of The Gypsy Danger just in case that this kaiju was real.

But little did they know that this kaiju wasn't from the breach. And this kaiju wasn't even an appetizer to the main course of the hidden kingdom of horrors buried beneath the surface.


End file.
